Drunken Fate
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Edo shows up at Saiou's place one night, drunk, and the next morning, finds himself in Saiou's spare bedroom! The rest... you'll find out as you read! Saiou x Edo! Second chapter has a lemon!
1. Getting Together

GX – GX

One night, Saiou was sitting in his livingroom when there was a knock on the door. He got up from his couch and went to the door to answer it. He was a little surprised at who it was.

"Oh… hello Edo." Saiou greeted.

"Hello Saiou." Edo replied as he leaned against the door frame.

"Um… is there a reason you dropped by?"

"I was just walking along and decided to pop in." Edo said, and that's when Saiou noticed how Edo looked and the change in his voice. Edo's eyes were glazed over, he had a goofy grin on his face, and his words sounded almost seductive.

"Edo… you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Edo replied, practically purring the statement.

"Why are you… looking at me like that?" Saiou asked, taking a step back because his long-time friend was creeping him out. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Edo replied as he wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck.

"Ugh! Have you been drinking, Edo?" Saiou said as he covered his nose when he smelled the scent of alcohol on Edo's breath.

"No."

"Then, why do you smell like it?"

"I haven't. Why don't you kiss me and prove it?"

"What?" Saiou asked. "No, I couldn't." He said as he pushed Edo away when he tried to kiss him.

"Why not?" Edo whined.

"Because you're drunk. It wouldn't be right."

"No, I'm not drunk. I've just found out about my true feelings for you."

"Edo, seriously!" Saiou said as he grabbed Edo's wrists and pushed him away. "This behavior has to stop! You're drunk, and we both know it! So, until you're sober, I don't want to see you!"

"But Saiou… I thought…" Edo sniffed. "I thought… you… loved me." He whispered as tears started rolling down his face.

Saiou felt a pang in his heart at seeing this. He always hated to see Edo sad. "Edo… please… don't cry, my Edo." He said, and then sighed before pulling Edo into a tight hug. "You're still drunk though."

"I'm _not_ drunk."

"Yes, you are, and I'm putting you into bed _right_ now." Saiou said, then took Edo's hand and brought him upstairs to his spare room. He tucked Edo in, and then left the room to let his friend sleep.

-- The next morning --

Edo woke up from the sun shining into the room. He quickly sat up and looked around to notice that he wasn't in his room, or even in his house anymore.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular, and then heard the doorknob turn and he looked just in time to see Saiou walk into the room. "How did I get here?" Edo asked.

"You showed up last night, drunk. So, I brought you here and tucked you into bed." Saiou explained.

"What? I was drunk last night?"

"Apparently." Saiou said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Edo, then placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel fine now? You don't have a headache or anything?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"So, um… what made you think I was drunk?"

"Well… first of all, I could smell the alcohol on your breath. Second of all, you did try to kiss me." He said, then saw Edo quickly scoot to the wall, and press his back against it, as if trying to go through it. He looked terrified. "What's the matter, Edo?" Saiou asked.

"Repeat that last part."

"What? That you tried to kiss me?"

"I knew it." Edo said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Knew what?"

"I knew that if I lost control around you, I'd end up showing you my true feelings."

"Wait a minute… last night. You mean… that _wasn't_ the alcohol talking?"

"No, that was me." Edo said. "I'm so sorry, Saiou. Trust me… the _last_ thing I want to do is ruin our friendship. I can understand if you don't like me that way, but please… can we at least stay friends?" He asked, then there were a couple minutes of silence - or at least it felt that long - before Saiou broke it.

"Why stay friends when we both want to be more than that?"

"What?" Edo asked, but before he could say more, he felt a pair of lips being connected with his. He was shocked at first, but soon got over it, and kissed back, whole-heartedly. They continued kissing for about a minute. The kiss hadn't been that intense, but it still left them both a little breathless.

"How did _that_ feel?" Saiou asked, slightly nuzzling Edo's neck with his nose. "Hm?"

"That was… that was…"

"That was what?"

"That was… amazing." Edo sighed as he fell back on the bed, and felt Saiou continue to nuzzle him with his nose. Edo sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck. He lightly pushed Saiou a little and his long-time friend understood the signal so he lifted himself up so that they could look each other in the eyes. Edo tenderly placed a hand on the side of Saiou's face and whispered, "Saiou?"

"Hai?" Saiou whispered back.

"Can you kiss me again?" Edo asked, and Saiou chuckled before leaning down and capturing Edo's lips in another kiss, except this one was more passionate than the last.

-- A couple weeks later (Yes... I'm fast forwarding) --

Edo was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about Saiou.

_'Wow! I never knew a relationship could be so wonderful!'_ Edo thought, and then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw his twin sister, Haruko. (A/N: Since I'm using Japanese names, I needed to find a Japanese name for Melody too! And Haruko is Japanese for "spring child".)

"Oh… hey, Haruko. What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with _you_?"

"Just thinking."

"Oooo… who you thinkin' of, Romeo?"

"…Saiou."

"That reminds me! How's the relationship going?"

"Good, good! …90 percent good."

"And the other 10 percent?"

"Well… there's just…" He said, then whispered, "There is one little, teeny, tiny problem though."

"…Sexual?"

"Yeah."

"What do you got? Talk to me." Haruko said as she sat down on a park bench as they walked by it, and Edo sat down next to her.

"Haruko, I feel stupid, and almost completely desperate if I'm about to talk about my sex life to my _sister_."

"Come on! I'll try to do all that I can to make your sex life the absolute _best_ sex life you've ever had!" Haruko said. "Now, come on! Spill it!"

"Well… alright, fine." He said, and then whispered, "I've never really felt confident in… one particular aspect of the whole sex ordeal."

"…The entering?" Haruko asked, and Edo just nodded. Haruko shrugged and replied, "Nobody does. I mean, nobody knows what to do. You just close your eyes and hope for the best. I really think Saiou would be happy if you just made the effort."

"Good… there's just one problem with the way you phrased it."

"What's that?"

"I'm not the seme."

"You're the uke?" Haruko asked, and then laughed. "Ouch! I feel sorry for you!"

"Anyway… do you have any advice for _my_ situation?"

"Hm…" Haruko whispered as she thought. "I got it! Okay! When you two finally decide to have sex, just tell him that you're nervous about that part, and I'm sure that he'll be fine with it to be as slow as possible!" She said. "When are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight… he's invited me over for dinner."

"Excellent! So, tonight after you two are finished eating dinner, go back to his room and start making out." She said, which made him blush. "That'll probably get him in the mood a little, so then tell him that you're a little nervous before the _real_ fun begins so that he can be careful and remember to not lose control."

"Haruko… you're _really_ weird. Has anyone ever told you that?" Edo said, and Haruko just laughed.

"Plenty of people, but it don't matter! I like the way I am!" Haruko said. "Now… just go to that date tonight and do what I said, alright?"

"Well… alright. I guess if I've got no other options." Edo said as he stood up, and then started walking away.

-- That night --

Edo arrived at Saiou's house and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened to view Saiou, wearing an apron – with other clothes underneath too of course.

"Nice outfit." Edo complemented, and Saiou blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry. I felt like I needed to wear it, but if you want me to, I'll take it off." Saiou said, and was about to take it off when Edo stopped him.

"No, don't do that. I never meant it in a joking or sarcastic way. I really do like seeing you in that apron. It adds to the sexiness of the look." Edo said as he wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck and nuzzled into him. Suddenly, he heard someone clear their throat and he looked to see Saiou's sister, Mizuchi, standing there.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that she's staying here for about five days." Saiou said as he unwillingly let go of Edo, who also reluctantly let go of him.

"That's right." Mizuchi said, completely not sensing the reluctant feeling in the air. "Five more days, and then I'm off to Paris!" She said, and said 'Paris' with a French accent.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Edo said.

"You know what I hope?" Saiou asked.

"What?"

"I hope you brought your appetite, because we have a lot to eat." Saiou said, then as if on cue, the oven dinged signaling that their dinner was ready so Saiou took a towel, opened the oven door, and brought out a big plate of lasagna.

"Who's gonna eat all that?" Edo asked.

"I will!" Mizuchi said, and they both looked at her. "Oh… sorry. I should have known that you didn't want me here. You two are on a date after all, right? Hell, if you want me to leave for the night and stay with my friends, I can do that so you two can have a relaxing night without me."

"Mizuchi, stop with the drama." Saiou said.

"Okay."

Edo started to feel a little sorry for Mizuchi, even though he knew she was just trying to be funny so he stepped in and said, "Hey, Mizuchi, why don't you join us?"

"Really?"

"What? Edo?" Saiou said, and Edo shrugged. "Excuse us for a moment." He said to his sister as he pulled Edo out of the room. "Why did you say that?" He asked as soon as he was sure that they were far enough away so she couldn't hear them.

"I felt sorry for her."

"Sorry for her? Why?"

"Because she's only here for five days before she has to leave again so don't you think she deserves to spend to quality time with her brother?"

"Yes, but I can only get a date with you once a week. Maybe twice a week if I get lucky, but still."

"Aw, come on, Saiou. When she leaves, I'll take you out for dinner… my treat."

"Well…" He said as he looked at Edo and saw that he was giving the 'puppy dog eyes'. "Alright, alright. She can join us."

"Thank you, Saiou." Edo said before kissing his boyfriend's cheek and they walked back into the kitchen. "Yes, Mizuchi, you can stay and join us for dinner."

"I can? Sweet!" She said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

-- After dinner --

"Mmm… that was delicious, Saiou!" Edo said. "I've always loved your lasagna! That cheesecake was made to perfection too!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Edo!" Saiou said. "I made it for you anyway so I'm _really_ glad that you enjoyed yourself!"

"Oh, I did!" He said, and then looked at Mizuchi. "Hey… you haven't said anything since dinner started. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She said. "I just didn't want to interrupt your guys' date, so I didn't say anything. I was just here for the food anyway! He's a good cook, isn't he?"

"Yes, I know. I'm sure you won't find better cooks, even in Paris." Edo said.

"Well, Saiou disagrees, that's why he's coming with me to check it out." Mizuchi said.

Edo's eyes widened as he dropped his glass. (A/N: Don't worry. The glass had nothing in it, and it's plastic.)

"Edo?" Saiou asked.

Edo was quiet for another minute before finally saying something. "Sorry. I blanked out for a minute. What did she just say?"

"That… I'm going to Paris with her."

"For how long?"

"Not long. A month."

"A month?!" Edo asked as he stood up. "When the hell did you decide this?!"

"Yesterday." Saiou replied. "I'm sorry, Edo. I could have sworn that I told you."

"A month? …A month?" Edo asked as he sat back down, sadly. "You know… I'm just gonna go now." He said, then stood back up again and headed for the door.

"Edo, please…" Saiou said. "At least let me explain."

"What's to explain?" Edo asked as he opened the door. "You're leaving for a month and didn't even bother to tell me!" He yelled, then marched out and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh no, no, no." Saiou said as he ran out after Edo, then when he caught up to him right below the porch, he grabbed Edo's wrist and kept him there.

"Let me go!"

"No! There's no way in all hell that I am letting you leave until you let me explain!"

"What's to explain?!"

"I could have sworn that I told you, Edo! I was sure that I did!" Saiou yelled back, and then, his voice became soft again. "If I hurt you in some way, I'm _really_ sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's just that… a month?"

"Yes. A month… sadly."

"A month without your touch."

"Yes."

"A month without your voice whispering sweet words in my ear." Edo whispered as he wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck and pressed their bodies together, lightly.

"Yes." Saiou whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Edo's waist and hugged him back.

"A month without… you."

"…Yes."

Suddenly, Edo pulled back with a glare, but tears were rolling down his cheeks. "You can't go, Saiou! You just can't!" He yelled. "What's so important that you choose Paris over me?!"

"Well, I want to become a chef, and-"

"You can become a chef here!"

"I want to learn from the best."

"You already _are_ the best, Saiou!" Edo cried, then clung to him again, not willing to let go for anything. "I'm never letting you go! I can't! I _won't_!"

"Edo… please. I can't… breath." He said, so Edo did let go of him, and Saiou fell from lack of oxygen in the blood cells in his legs.

Edo kneeled down in front of him. "Please say you won't go, Saiou. Please."

"Edo… I'm sure that you can last a month without me."

"You… really want to get away from me _that_ bad?"

"What? Get away from you? Who gave you _that_ crazy idea?"

"You did."

"Edo, this has got _nothing_ to do with getting away from you."

Edo took a deep breath to pull himself together. "You know what… you're right. Go to Paris, and I'll see you in a month."

"What? Edo… this isn't one of those… 'you go, and I'll find someone else' things… is it?"

"No."

"You sure? Because why else would you change your mind so suddenly?"

"Because you're my boyfriend. That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to support your decision, even if I don't agree with it."

"Actually… that's a married couple."

"Oh." Edo said, and Saiou chuckled.

"Don't worry." Saiou said as he lightly nuzzled Edo's neck with his nose. "I'll e-mail you every day and keep you posted on when I'm coming home."

"I know you will. …I love you, Saiou." Edo whispered as he once again wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck. "Promise me you won't find and start seeing anyone else?"

"I promise as long as you do the same."

"I also promise."

"Good! Then we've reached an agreement!" Saiou said, happily as he pulled back from Edo so he could look into his eyes before kissing Edo, a little roughly. Soon enough, Saiou pushed Edo to the ground and started to make out with him. Then, they heard someone clear their throat and they looked to see Mizuchi standing there. "Mizuchi! I thought you were still inside."

"Well, I was wondering what was taking so long so I came out here to find you two about ready to have sex in the front yard." She said, and they both blushed heavily at her comment.

"So… Edo, where's Haruko?" Mizuchi asked.

"Oh, dammit!" Edo said as he wriggled out from under Saiou, stood up, and then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Saiou asked.

"Home." Was Edo's simple response.

"Why?"

"Because I just remembered that Haruko is home alone and she could be destroying the place." Edo said. "Thank you for dinner! It was delicious! I wanna see you before you leave, so I'll call you tomorrow and see when I can!" He yelled as he ran down the driveway, and then ran down the road, where his house was. (A/N: Yeah, they live just down the road from each other!)

-- The next day --

Saiou was walking down the road with Mizuchi when he saw Edo and Haruko walking down the opposite side of the road.

"Hey! Edo!" Saiou yelled across the street.

Edo responded by looking both ways, then crossing the street to meet up with them. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to… go to the movies with me?" Saiou asked as he scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I'd love to… but I can't. Haruko is about to have lunch with Marik so I-"

"He'd be happy to!" Haruko cut him off as she also came up to them and threw her arm around Edo's shoulders.

"Have to watch them." Edo finished.

Mizuchi all of a sudden had an idea and spoke up with it. "I got it!" She said. "Why don't _I_ watch over Haruko and Marik?" She said with a wink to Haruko.

Haruko knew what that meant so she smirked and said, "Yes. Why don't you two just go and have a relaxing movie time together while Mizuchi and I go meet up with Marik for lunch?"

"Well…" Saiou said as he looked at Edo who just shrugged. "I guess… it couldn't hurt."

"Cool! So… we'll see you later then!" Haruko said as she and Mizuchi ran off.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they're trying to get us to do something?" Saiou asked as he and Edo started walking in the other direction.

GX – GX

I was gonna make this chapter longer… _much_ longer, and be the longest one-shot I've ever written, but my sister made me think otherwise! There will be a chapter two though, so don't fret! I thought this would be a funny place to end the chappy though!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Proving Their Love

GX - GX

-- At the movie theater --

"So, what do you want to see?" Saiou asked as he and Edo were waiting in line for tickets.

"Hm… how about… Forgetting Sarah Marshall? I heard that it's hilarious, and I wanted to check it out for myself."

"Alright." Saiou agreed with a smile. "Two tickets for Forgetting Sarah Marshall please." He said.

"What time?" The girl asked. "We are showing it at 11:30, 3:00, 6:15, and 10:20."

"What time is it now?" Saiou asked.

Edo looked at his watch and replied, "12:25."

"Well… I guess we'll take the 3:00 one then."

"Okay!" The girl said. So, Saiou paid her and she printed off two tickets for the 3:00 show, and then handed them to him.

"Thank you." He said as he took the tickets, and then got out of line so the next group of people could get their tickets.

"So… what are we going to do for almost three hours?" Edo asked.

"We could always go back to my place and I could cook you up another one of my delicious meals that you love so much." Saiou suggested.

"Um… sure. Why not?" Edo asked. So, they left and started walking back towards Saiou's house.

-- At Saiou's house about an hour later --

They had just finished having their lunch which was a big, shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Do you want dessert now?" Saiou asked.

"Yeah!" Edo said, excitedly.

Saiou chuckled at Edo's cuteness before getting up and grabbed a plate that had a big, square cake in it. Edo looked confused, and Saiou realized what Edo was silently asking. "It's called Tiramisu." Saiou explained. "It's an Italian dessert."

"Another Italian dish?"

"Yes, but you'll enjoy this. Trust me. Tiramisu is one of the best desserts ever created!" Saiou said. "Its cream is really smooth, and its crust is soft and fluffy. It does have a bit of liquor in it though, but you can't taste it, and you won't get drunk again… will you?"

Edo giggled. "No, I doubt it."

"Good, because that was almost kinda creepy." Saiou said, and Edo giggled again.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry." Saiou said as he grabbed Edo's hand. "I'm not sorry it happened, because if it hadn't, we probably would have never gotten together."

Edo smiled at him with his eyes shining a bit.

Saiou cleared his throat and took his hand away from Edo's. "So… dessert?"

"Yes."

-- Back at the movie theater an hour later --

When Saiou and Edo got back to the movie theater, all they got was a soda since they had already eaten and then went into the right theater to watch the movie.

-- After the movie --

Edo and Saiou walked out of the theater, both their faces were as red as roses. (A/N: Geez! That was a cheesy line!)

"Man… I didn't know that a movie could be filled with so much sex without it being considered porn." Edo said as they walked out of the movie theater itself.

"Yeah, but thankfully, it didn't turn me on any."

"Me neither." Edo said.

"Because I only get turned on by yaoi." They both said at the same time, and then looked at each other. "You do?" They both asked.

"Well, I guess we're on the same page." Saiou said.

"Yeah… I guess." Edo said.

"Come on, Edo. Let's go back to my place for the night." Saiou said as he wrapped an arm around Edo's waist, and they started walking away.

-- That night --

Saiou and Edo were both lying on Saiou's bed. Only, Edo was still awake while Saiou slept like a baby as he held Edo close from behind – they were almost spooning.

_'I'm gonna miss this.'_ Edo thought. _'His touch, how he holds me, and his breath lightly tickling the back of my neck while he sleeps peacefully beside me.'_ He thought. _'Man, I sound like a poetic author!'_ Edo suddenly felt a slight squeeze on his waist and soon realized that Saiou had tightened his hold on him. He sighed, almost contently. _'Well… might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'_ He thought before finally falling asleep.

-- A few days later --

Edo and Haruko were saying goodbye to Saiou and Mizuchi before they got onto the plane.

"I'll miss you, Mizuchi!" Haruko said as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

"I'll miss you too, Haruko, but don't worry… I'll be back in a month and we'll go hang out, alright?"

"Alright." Haruko said with a nod.

While that was going on, Edo was saying goodbye to Saiou.

"I'll miss you." Edo whispered as he hugged his boyfriend, closely.

"I'll miss you too, Edo." Saiou whispered as he hugged his boyfriend back. He gently nuzzled his nose into Edo's neck like he had so many times before and breathed in the scent of fresh vanilla. "I'll miss you so much, but I'll be back in a month. After that, I'll take you _anywhere_ that you want to go."

"Hm… well… I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean." Edo said.

"Very well then. When I come home, we're headin' to the Caribbean." Saiou said, then kissed Edo's forehead before letting go of his boyfriend, grabbing his things, and getting on the plane with his sister.

-- A week later --

Haruko walked into her and Edo's house with Marik to see Edo sitting on the couch, on the computer.

"Um… Edo? Why don't you go out somewhere? You've been in this house… on that computer ever since Saiou and Mizuchi left."

"Hey… if you're trying to ask for some alone time with your boyfriend then you know where your room is. Knock yourself out." Edo said.

"Really? You'd let me? Sweet!" Haruko said as she grabbed Marik's hand and they ran up the stairs.

A minute later, Edo's computer made a beep noise and a small screen came on to show the one person who Edo had wanted to talk to.

"Hello Saiou." Edo said.

"Hello Edo. I just saw you online and decided to pop in and say hi. …Hi."

Edo giggled. "Hello back to you… again!"

Saiou chuckled in reply before saying, "Is Haruko there? Because Mizuchi isn't here for the night and I wanted to talk to you alone for a little while."

"Alone? What do you want to talk about that makes you want to talk to me alone?" Edo asked, and Saiou was about to answer when they both heard Haruko.

"Is that Saiou you're talking to?" Haruko asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, but you can't come down and talk to him. He said that he wants to talk to me alone for a while."

"Chill, Edo! I was never gonna disturb your guys' little private time! I'm about to do some 'private' stuff myself, but do tell him that I said hi, alright?" Haruko yelled.

"Sure!" Edo yelled back.

"Sweet! Now I gotta-ah!" Her response got mixed with a yelp. Edo concluded that Marik must have grabbed her and pulled her into the room, because shortly after, he heard the door slam shut.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't end up hurting her." Saiou said.

"Nah, I know Marik when he's with Melody. He may be evil, but he's got a weak spot for her. If he did something to hurt her, he'd feel like dying. Remember when he hit her that one time?"

"Yeah." Saiou said, and then laughed. "Good thing Amanda and Annie are so good at videotaping stuff without the people knowing, because I _still_ laugh whenever I see the part where he cried."

"Yeah!" Edo said, and then laughed. "You never think that I guy like him would ever cry."

"Anyway… Edo? Remember the thing I wanted to talk to you about?"

"No. You never told me what it was, remember?"

"Well… I want to talk to you… about… our relationship."

"What about it? Is there something wrong with it? Are you gonna break it apart?"

"No, no, no, no." Saiou said, quickly. "There's nothing really _wrong_ with our relationship, and I'm _definitely_ not going to break it apart. I just… want to talk to you about it." Saiou explained.

"Well… what about it then?"

"It's just that… we've been dating for a while now and..."

"It's been almost three weeks."

"Well, yeah, I know, but still. That's long enough to start thinking about… you know…"

"Are you… trying to ask me to become intimate with you?" Edo asked.

"Well, um… yes."

"When?"

Saiou visibly blushed. "Well… not _now_ or any time while I'm still here. I don't want cyber."

"Me neither."

"So, maybe… when I get back?"

It was Edo's turn to blush. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Edo said. "Besides… with every relationship comes a set of hormones, right?"

"Yes. …I guess. Who told you that?"

"Mizuchi."

"Oh?"

"She said that she heard that from Haruko."

"Why am I not exactly surprised?" Saiou asked, and Edo laughed.

"Maybe because Haruko is sex-crazed, just like all the other people around here seem to be?" Edo said. "I swear… I'm surprised that we don't have dozens of babies running around by now."

Saiou chuckled. "Yeah." He said, and then saw Edo take a bite of something from a can. "What are eating?" He asked, and then saw the label. "Peaches?"

"Yep." Edo replied. "I normally would be eating chocolate or something, but I'm trying to cut off on sugar. I'm trying to go on a diet."

"Why? You're beautiful. You don't need to change at all. You're perfect."

"Who's perfect?" Edo heard someone ask. "Saiou, I do not approve. Edo is a wonderful person!"

"I _am_ talking to Edo." Saiou replied.

"…Oh."

"Is that Mizuchi?" Edo asked.

"Yes."

"Hi!" Mizuchi said as she showed herself on the camera.

"I thought Saiou said that you weren't going to be back until tomorrow."

"Yeah. I wasn't, but when I got to my friend's house, there was a note on the door saying that she had gone out with her boyfriend and said to go in, but I just left. It's no fun being at a friend's house when the friend isn't there, you know?"

"Yeah. Remember when you did that, Saiou?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Saiou asked. "I told you that I realized I had forgotten to pick up something at the last minute."

"Yeah. My birthday present." Edo said.

"I said sorry."

"Oh, I've forgiven you a long time ago, you idiot."

"Hey Saiou!" Someone said behind him, and Edo screamed before looking and seeing Haruko.

"I thought you were in your room with Marik!" Edo yelled.

"Well, I stopped him so I could stay here and talk to Saiou with you." She said as she jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Edo.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did!" Haruko said, and then looked at the screen. "Hey, Mizuchi! Nice gloves!"

"Are they?" She asked. "I didn't even notice, but thanks though!"

"They're sweet! Where did you get 'em?"

"We went to the mall and I got some! We could go to the mall again and I could get you a pair too, if you want!" Mizuchi said.

"Sure!"

"Guys, I'd hate to be rude, but… would you two mind going somewhere else so I could talk to Saiou alone?!" He yelled, and they all just stared, until Haruko finally was the first to answer.

"Fine. If you're gonna be _that_ way about it than I'll just go back upstairs and see what Marik is doin'."

"Yeah, and I'll just… go take a bath or something." Mizuchi said before standing up, grabbing some clothes, and going into the bathroom.

"That was almost kind of mean, Edo."

"Aw, come on! _You_ were thinking it!"

"Well… yes, maybe a little bit, but that was still a little harsh."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Edo said. "So… how is everything going over there? Have you found anybody that will train you yet… even though you already _are_ the best?"

"Actually… yes, I have."

"Great!"

"But there's a problem."

"What's that?"

"He's showing me how to make stuff that I already know how to make."

"See! What did I tell you? You don't need these show-off chefs telling you how to cook. You're already the best and I think that you should just come back now and stop wasting your time there."

Saiou smiled and said, "You really miss me, don't you?"

"Of course I miss you!" Edo said. "I want you to come back."

"Well, alright then. I'm coming home tomorrow."

Edo's eyes widened. "W-what?" He asked.

"What?" Saiou asked back. "I thought you'd be happy to hear me say that."

"Oh no, no, no!" Edo said, quickly. "I am! I'm just a little stunned because I didn't think that you'd actually do it, but I _do_ want you to."

"Alright then. It's settled! I'll come home tomorrow! Besides… I already got the tickets!"

"What tickets?"

Saiou quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Oh, is that Mizuchi calling me?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Y-you're losing signal. Bye." He said, then clicked out of the web cam box, and sighed.

"That wasn't very nice." Mizuchi said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I thought you went to take a bath or something."

"No. I was just listening to your conversation, and what tickets exactly? I wanna know." She said. "Please! I'll let you be my big brother if you tell me about those so-called tickets!"

"I already _am_ your big brother, and don't worry. I can tell you. I just didn't want Edo to know because it's a surprise for him! Well… kinda-sorta at least."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She said, excitedly.

"Alright… well…" He said, but then just reached into his bag and pulled out two tickets. "They're two tickets to Aruba… which is where I'll be taking him in a couple days."

"A couple days? But you didn't decide to go back tomorrow until just a minute ago. Unless… you were planning on doing that all along, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well… when you get back, will you tell both Edo and Haruko that I said hi?"

"Sure!"

"Sweet! Well… time for bed." Mizuchi said with a yawn before going over to her own bed, turning off the light, and having them both fall asleep.

-- The next day at around 5:30 at the airport --

"Saiou, you're back!" Edo yelled as he ran up to Saiou and gave him a big hug.

Saiou hugged Edo back and smiled. "Yes. I'm back. I've missed you so much, my Edo."

"I've missed you too, my Saiou." Edo said, and Saiou chuckled. "What? What's so funny?" He asked in a joking – almost teasing – tone.

"Nothing. You're just so cute." Saiou said as he nuzzled into Edo's neck.

"Why do you always nuzzle me?"

"Because it's a healthy habit."

"You call nuzzling your nose into my neck whenever you're happy to see me a healthy habit?"

"Yes. You must like it though because you never try to stop me."

"Well… yeah. It feels good." Edo whispered as a small blush appeared on his face.

Saiou chuckled and broke away from Edo enough to be able to look into his eyes. "Loving first, my dear, and _then_ the pleasure." He said as he lightly tapped Edo's nose, then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Edo giggled a little bit and said, "Come on! Let's just go back to my place!" So, they just left.

-- Later that night, around 9:00 --

Edo was at his computer, typing something up when Saiou came up at sat next to him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Typing up a story."

"I didn't know you wrote stories." Saiou said, then thought of something. "That means I don't know everything about you. We don't know enough about each other. I'll tell you one thing that you might have not known about me. I used to sleep with a stuffed animal fish named Nemo when I was six, and sometimes still do."

"Um… okay." Edo replied with a rather large sweatdrop. "Thanks for the tip."

"Now, you have to tell me something I might not know about you."

"But you already know everything about me."

"Aw, come on, Edo! There's gotta be _somethin'_ that I don't know about you."

"Okay. Here's something." Edo replied, then added, "I love my Saiou-baby more than anything else in the entire universe."

"Your Saiou-baby? Who's your-" He cut himself off, then laughed, sheepishly. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"No. Actually, I was talking about my cat."

"Your cat?" Saiou asked, then suddenly heard a 'meow', and he looked over his shoulder to see a small black kitten with yellow eyes staring back at him. "When did you get him?"

"While you were gone." Edo replied.

"And you actually named him Saiou-baby?"

Edo laughed, almost hysterically. "No, no, no." He said between fits of giggles and laughs, and when he finally stopped laughing he said, "It was a joke. Of course I was talking about you! The kitten's name is Eclipse." (A/N: That's my cat's name!) "Zane and Syrus' cat had kittens and Eclipse was one of them, so… I just said I'd take him when he was ready to leave his mommy."

"Oh… 'kay." Saiou said.

Edo smiled and went back to typing, but Saiou wouldn't allow that. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Edo's waist and brought him onto his lap, making Edo blush.

"Um… Saiou?" Edo asked.

"Hm? What is it, my beautiful Edo?"

Edo's blush deepened. "Um… why do you h-have me sitting on your lap?"

"So, I could look at your beauty up close."

Edo's blush deepened even more as he felt Saiou's lips touch his neck. "Saiou, not now."

"Oh, believe me. I know. Now is not the right time. There will be a perfect time though. Like… when we're in Aruba."

"What was that?" Edo asked.

Saiou showed him the tickets and said, "This was the surprise I mentioned. You said you've always wanted to go to the Caribbean so I thought now would be a good time to take you."

"When?" He asked, then looked at the tickets. "Saiou, these tickets are scheduled for tomorrow. I can't pack in _one_ night."

"I'll help you. I'm already packed so I might as well help you with _your_ packing."

"Well… okay! If it means going to a paradise island with you, then yes! I'll definitely go! Come on! Let's pack!" He said as he quickly stood up, grabbed Saiou's hand, and dragged him upstairs to his room so he could pack.

-- About two hours later --

Saiou was reading off a checklist to see if Edo had everything.

"Shirts?"

"Check."

"Shorts?"

"Check."

"Swim shorts?"

"Check."

"Towel?"

"Check."

"Sandals?"

"Check."

"Sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Sunglasses?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Shampoo and soap?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"…Did I seriously put underwear on that list?"

"No. _I_ did. You need underwear."

"I know that. I just didn't need to be reminded of it so I didn't put it on the list, but… check!" Edo said as he lifted a pair of small boxers with frogs on it out of his bag.

"Nice underwear." Saiou complemented.

Edo just blushed and put them back in his duffle bag. "Pervert." He whispered.

"Did you just call me a pervert?"

"Well… you were just saying that my underwear was nice. That's kinda acting like a pervert to me."

"Aw, come on, Edo. You know I was only teasing you, my love." Saiou said before kissing Edo, gently.

"I know." Edo replied when they pulled away for air.

"Alright then!" Saiou said, then looked down when he heard another 'meow' to see Eclipse rubbing against his leg. "What about Eclipse? What's he going to do? Who's going to take care of him?"

"Haruko will!" Edo said before going out of the room, across the hall, and entering his sister's room to see her sitting on her bed, on the phone.

Haruko noticed her brother standing in her doorway. "Hold on, Marik." She said, then held the speaker of the phone and asked, "What's up, Edo?"

"Listen… Saiou and I are going to Aruba tomorrow and we'll be gone for about a week so… can you look after Eclipse for me?"

"Sure!"

"You _promise_ that you'll keep him cared for? You'll feed him, give him water, give him attention, and _not_ let him out of the house?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Haruko said. "Speaking of Eclipse… where is he?"

"Huh?" Edo said, and went back into his room to see Saiou holding Eclipse, while Eclipse was purring up a storm. "It seems that he's taken a liking to you already." He said.

Saiou looked up and smiled. "Yeah, and I like him too! Say… why can't we take him with us?"

"But I… thought we were gonna do some… stuff while we were there."

"We still can. The cat won't mind." Saiou said.

"We don't exactly have a cat carrier, and we can't go out and buy one before we leave since we're leaving at 7:00 in the morning so we'd have to be there by 5:00, before any shops open. And you know how strict airports are about their rules, especially the ones about pets."

"I know. I just… thought he might wanna come with us."

"Hey, did I just hear something about a cat carrier problem?" Haruko asked as she poked her head in the room.

"Yes. We want to take Eclipse with us, but we don't have a cat carrier and that would be the only way to-"

"Say no more, I'm on it!" Haruko said as she disappeared into her room, then came back with a cat carrier.

"Haruko, where did you get that?" Edo asked.

"Well, I had to take Eclipse to the vet in _something_."

"Haruko…" Edo said as he stood up, and then took the cat carrier away from her. "You are a _saint_. I should buy you a gift."

"You did." She said as she held up a small box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"I always do the classy thing."

"You know… you two should be in bed, because you have to be there by 5:00. Which means that you two would have to wake up at like… 4:00, and it's now 11:30."

"She's right." Saiou said. "Let's just go to bed."

-- The next morning at 4:00 --

The alarm went off so Saiou woke up and turned it off. Then, he looked at Edo who was fast asleep.

Saiou smiled and thought, _'He really is so adorable. He's got to be the cutest person I've ever seen. Well… as much as I'd love to stay in this position and watch my beautiful angel sleep… I'll have plenty of time to do that in Aruba._' He thought before gently placing a hand on Edo's shoulder and shaking him awake.

Edo responded by rolling onto his back and letting out a cute yawn before opening his beautiful ocean-colored eyes to look up at Saiou and smile. "Morning already?" He asked, tiredly.

"Yes. Come on. Let's get Eclipse and our stuff into the car and get outta here."

Edo hummed, "Sounds good to me!" So, they got up, got everything in the car, got in themselves, and drove to the airport.

-- That night --

Edo and Saiou were now in their hotel room, which was actually more like their own little cabin, and it was right next to the beach where they'd be swimming the next day. (A/N: That's exactly how it was when _I_ went to the Aruba!) They were unpacking when Saiou all of a sudden stopped and pressed Edo close to him from behind, and then kissed his neck over and over again.

Edo blushed, and panted, "S-Saiou..."

"Hai?"

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" Edo asked, then almost whimpered when Saiou started to lick and suck on his neck.

"I'm doing what we promised each other we would do."

Edo pushed Saiou away, lightly. "Can't it wait until I'm done unpacking?"

"Yes. I've waited this long. I can wait a little while later."

"Thank you."

-- Half an hour later --

Edo had finally finished unpacking and looked at Saiou to notice that he had actually fallen asleep.

_'Well… isn't this interesting? The night that we were planning on making love after so long… he ends up falling asleep.'_ Edo thought. _'Ah! I got an idea!'_ So, Edo got out a couple candles and lit them. Then, making sure that none of the neighboring cabins were looking, he opened the curtains enough to let the full moon shine in. He also opened the sliding door slightly to let in the fresh smell of the ocean and palm trees. Then, he also took some of the roses that were on the night stand, took their pedals off, and sprinkled them on and around the bed. He then, got on the bed and shook Saiou awake. "Saiou? …Saiou? Wake up, sleeping beauty." Edo said.

Saiou blinked his eyes open. "Whoa!" Was his first reaction to everything there. "When did you do this?"

"While you were asleep." Edo answered as he straddled Saiou's waist. "You still up for a little love making tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Saiou said before dragging Edo down on top of him and kissing him, forcefully. Then, when they broke away a couple minutes later, Saiou said something else. "Is that… chocolate I taste? Where did you get chocolate?"

"Right here." Edo said as he held up a box of assorted chocolates. "I smuggled them in."

Saiou laughed. "Smuggling chocolates into a new country. Now _there's_ one I've never heard before." He said, then took one and placed it in his mouth. "Kiss me again, my love." He said with the chocolate staying in between his teeth.

Edo smiled before leaning down, taking a bite into the other end of the chocolate, and kissing Saiou again.

Suddenly, they heard a 'meow' and they both broke away and looked down to see Eclipse sitting there looking at them with curious eyes.

"Eclipse… as much as I love you, I can't have you looking at us through this, even if you are just a cat and won't tell anyone." Edo said.

Saiou just grabbed Edo and pushed him down on the bed so that he was on top. "Please, forget the cat. We might as well give it a show. I bet it would love to see a body like yours…" Saiou ran his eyes up Edo's form, "Uncovered."

Edo flushed deeply under him. "…But…"

He had nothing more to say with Saiou's lips silenced him in a heated kiss. Edo seemed hesitant, still not so sure about the cat in the room, but when Saiou's tongue slipped into his mouth, he really lost it. Throwing his arms around the other's neck, Edo gave all of himself to his lover.

What Edo gave, Saiou would gladly receive. Saiou pressed more into the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose to make this lip-lock hopefully last longer. Edo groaned under him. 

He pulled back and stared at him, his eyes glittery in the candle light. The silver-haired boy was taking several deep pants and there was that long red streak running under his eyes that ran across his nose.

Not being able to take the picture of the boy in clothes anymore, Saiou dived back down, only this time his lips touching a pale neck. As he ran his tongue over one spot on the boy's neck, giving it a few long bites in hope to leave a mark, strong hands worked their way under Edo's shirt. This made the smaller moan at a couple of fingers rubbing and pinching over a pair of pink nubs on his chest.

"God, your beautiful," Saiou whispered. Edo could barely respond. His breaths had grown even stronger and longer through the process of his shirt being removed. Saiou's mouth covered over one of those pert rosebuds on his chest. Edo cried out, throwing his head back. "And mine. All mine…" Saiou mumbled into his chest, listening to the beautiful sounds of his lover. "If anyone dares tries to take you from me, they will be seeing the fires of hell."

"Uhn…" Edo groaned. "…Saiou."

"Mine." This was all Saiou could say.

"…Yours." Hearing this made Saiou smirk and begin to trail more down the other's chest. Getting more and more closer to his prize.

Saiou then stopped where Edo's shorts stopped him. "May I?" He asked as he placed his hands on the hem of Edo's shorts. Since Edo could still barely respond, he just nodded. Saiou smirked again. Then, he took Edo's shorts and pulled them down and off his lover, but Edo still had boxers on, and they were the same short boxers he had showed him earlier. "Did you put these on for me?" Saiou asked. "Aw, Edo, you didn't have to do that."

Edo was finally able to reply since the action had slowed down a bit. "I wanted to." He panted. "I knew that we were bound to do this, and I thought you'd enjoy the site of me wearing these."

"Oh, I do!" Saiou said, his eyes becoming glazed over with lust once more. He leaned down and kissed Edo again as he took the boxers off too, making Edo gasp into the kiss. Saiou then broke the kiss so that he could look at Edo, who was now completely exposed. His mouth formed another smirk and he licked his lips, seductively when his eyes landed on Edo's erection.

Edo blushed, heavily at the look in his lover's eyes. He was nervous as hell, because, as far as what was going to happen next, he had no clue. Sure, Edo trusted Saiou with everything he had, but was he really ready to give his whole body, heart, and even soul to him. But then again, the love he held for the man above him said that it was, but Edo wanted to be sure. "Saiou… wait. Stop for a second."

"Yes, Edo? What is it?"

"Well… it's just that…" Edo said, then sighed. "Saiou, do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Edo."

"How much?"

"Well… enough to prove my love for you this way. In the strongest way possible. There's no stronger way to prove your love for someone then sharing your body with them. It's a way for both partners to become connected and to be able to feel each other completely. For most people, sex is just something they do because it feels good, but not for me. I'm doing this because you're my soul mate, Edo. I want to prove just how much I love you by being joined with you this way."

Edo's eyes spilled tears at Saiou's words. "And you'll never leave me?"

"Not for anything or anyone in the entire universe."

Edo's tears picked up speed. "I love you, Saiou. I love you so much." He said, then moved up and kissed him.

"I love… you too… my sweet flower." Saiou replied between kisses, then pushed Edo back onto the bed in his original position.

"But…" Edo said when they finally stopped kissing repeatedly.

"Yes, my beautiful Edo?"

"Please… just try to go slow. I've never done this before." Edo whispered. "I don't exactly know what's going to happen, and I'm just… a little scared."

"It'll be alright, Edo. Let your man take care of this…" Saiou said as he pointed to himself, then added, "Take care of _you_."

"Saiou… one more thing."

"Hai?"

"Can you remove your shirt or something? You're still completely clothed while I'm completely unclothed."

Saiou chuckled. "All you had to do was ask." He said as he removed his shirt, and Edo blushed, which only made Saiou smirk again. "Liking what we see, are we?"

Edo's blush deepened and he replied, "Yeah you're… beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Edo. Not _nearly_ as beautiful as you." Saiou whispered as he stroked Edo's cheek with his thumb. Then, he leaned down and kissed Edo's neck, then bit and sucked at it until another mark was made. Saiou smiled when he heard Edo whimper and moan as he gently blew on the 'love bite'. Then, he traveled downward, past the chest, stomach, as he moved down to the feet, and when he got there, he took his time to kiss each individual toe. "Edo?"

"H-hai?" Edo panted.

"You… just look so beautiful like that. I mean… with the candles and everything." He whispered, then went back to kissing and caressing Edo's perfect, angel-like body. He then came back up onto his knees and was about to take his shorts off when Edo stopped him.

"Don't." Edo said. "_I_ want to." He said before taking Saiou's shorts off, and was a little shocked to see that Saiou hadn't been wearing anything underneath his thin shorts. He blushed, heavily. Edo then wrapped both arms around Saiou's neck while he sat up on both knees. Saiou was a head taller than him and was looking straight down at him in a fond smile, his hands placed on Edo's pale hips. The shorts that used to lie on Saiou's waist, were now on the floor where the remainder of their clothes lay. It was as if time had stilled and they just stayed there to look in the other's eyes, one looking up, and one looking down.

The room was tense. But it wasn't tense over its silence, but the very heat with held in it. Saiou's smile quirked up into a grin where as he leaned down, whispering, "I love you, Edo-kun." Edo gasped. His hips were now pressed up against his lover's where he could feel _other_ things as well against his hard-on.

Edo was apparently shaking very viciously into Saiou's body while the other was still and perfectly calm, holding his lover close. Edo dropped his head against Saiou's strong, well built chest as a tiny whimper escaped in a sob. Saiou opened both eyes in one direction just as he pressed a little more forward. Edo jerked, giving another sob. He moved his head down to have his mouth next to his smaller lover's ear, giving it a small nip before asking huskily, "What is wrong, my Edo-koi?"

Edo could barely even move his head back to give a coherent response. From the look on his face, Saiou would have guessed his lover was in pain. This caused the older to frown. Saiou stared down at him with a hard stare. "Edo… what is wrong, can you not do this?" He tried to move his hips back, but his eyes widened by suddenly being attacked by the silver-haired boy.

Edo breathed in heavily now on top the other man. His hips were this time only a small inch floating above the older man's with Saiou now lying on his back under him. Silver bangs hung in Edo's eyes with sweat clinging to his forehead and red on his face. Saiou stared up at him. "Edo…"

"Take me."

Saiou blinked. "What?"

Edo reared his head back slightly to reveal his eyes, both leaking tears very slowly down his face. "Please, Saiou… take me… it hurts. It hurts so bad." Saiou's surprised eyes slowly lowered down to Edo's groin, which was very erected right now. The look in his eyes calmed to a soft gaze. His Edo shook with coursing tears in pain that he felt in his lower half of the body. Each teardrop fell onto his stomach.

Saiou lowered his softening gaze back down to Edo's hips, looking straight at his dying pain of need. "Edo… is this what hurts?" Saiou's hand cupped his erection. Edo gasped loudly, breaking his breath in stilling his body. A hand shot up to cover his mouth, moaning and whispering into it while Saiou slowly and carefully kneaded his fingers around Edo's groin.

Edo's body went limp. He fell down onto Saiou's form, shaking in the other's arms. Saiou silently held his lover, but never removing his hand off Edo.

Saiou looked down at the harshly breathing lover in his arms. Edo's hands were covering his eyes, barely withstanding the heat. Raising the covers to bring them over the two lovers, Saiou then climbed on top of Edo, never looking away from the little form that was about to be claimed by him. Not giving it another thought, Saiou lowered his head down to the white chest to give small, several pecks here and there across the abdomen and hips. Edo's hand dropped from his face, eyes widened at suddenly feeling the lips near his erection. "Saiou…"

"Edo?"

"…Y-Yes, Saiou-kun."

"Do you wish for me to claim you?"

Edo looked down, laying flat on his back, to stare at his lover. Saiou was already now holding a bottle of lubricant. His eyebrow twitching, he wondered where that had suddenly come from. _'__Ah!'_ He thought as he threw his head back with a moan as a long, wet finger was pushed into his entrance. Where had that come from as well?

"Edo… do you wish for me to claim you?" Saiou repeated as he started moving the finger in and out of Edo's entrance.

Edo then gasped out his answer. "Yes. Yes… please, Saiou-kun! Please… claim me!"

"You sure?" Saiou replied. "You really want me to claim you?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Please. It already hurts. Please… take… the pain away." Edo panted as more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Here. I'll help you." Saiou said, then leaned down and licked the tip of Edo's member, making Edo cry out in pleasure. "Did you like that?"

"Ra yes!" Edo panted. "T-that felt good… _really_ good."

"Then, I just might have to do it again." Saiou said as he leaned down again and licked the tip of Edo's member again. "Mmm." He hummed in approval. "You taste really good, koi." He said before taking the whole weeping member into his mouth and sucked, lightly.

"Ohhhhh!" Edo cried in pleasure. "I never knew it could feel like _this_!"

"Oh ho, but the real fun hasn't even started yet." Saiou said before going back down on Edo's shaft and started suckling again, only a little harder this time. As he did that, he added a second finger into Edo's entrance, making Edo moan loudly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked as licked Edo's member, and then started sucking once more, even harder as he added yet another finger.

"Yes!" Edo cried. "Yes, yes, yes! It _does_ feel good! It feels better than I ever dreamed it would!" He cried as he put his hands on Saiou's head and made suck him harder. Pretty soon, he felt his climax coming and he cried, "Saiou, wait! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… cum!"

"Then cum, Edo." Saiou said, and started sucking him hard.

"_**Saaaiou!**_" Edo cried with his release.

Saiou gladly licked and drank in all the liquid that Edo gave him. He sat up and looked at Edo only to see one of the most arousing sites he'd ever seen. Edo was lying there, panting from trying to get his breath back after the orgasm, his eyes were closed, and there was a fine sheet of sweat on his body. Saiou groaned as his own member started to throb in need of more attention. Saiou then saw Edo open his eyes and look at him and he smiled, warmly. "Did you enjoy that, Edo? Did it take the pain away?"

Edo nodded, and replied, "Yes, but it's not enough. I want more."

Saiou smiled. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

"Alright, but only for you." Saiou said as he removed his fingers from inside of Edo, causing Edo to whimper. Then, Saiou recoated his fingers in the lubricant and spread it onto his member. He closed his eyes and mentally sighed. _'I can't believe that I'm really about to do this. I've always wanted to have this extraordinary angel be mine, and now it's finally going to happen.'_ He thought, happily. Suddenly, he opened his eyes when he felt soft hands touching him. He looked down and saw Edo's hand hesitantly stroking him, rubbing the lubricant all over his pulsing member. Saiou moaned lightly and started to delicately thrust into Edo's hands, making Edo bolder and start moving his hands faster. Saiou suddenly grabbed Edo's hands and moved them away so he could catch his breath. Edo looked up and bit his bottom lip out of worry that he had done something wrong, but Saiou just let out a long sigh before smiling down at Edo. "That was… bold of you."

Edo blushed and laid back down into his earlier position. He just watched as his lover climbed on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Are you ready, my love?" Saiou whispered. "This may sting a little at first." He said, and Edo just nodded in reply so he smiled caringly back. "Alright, but if it's hurting too much, let me know, alright?" He asked, and Edo just nodded again. "Okay. Here it goes." He said and positioned himself before pushing in, and they both made a noise. While Saiou's was a one of pleasure, Edo's was a one of pain.

"It hurts… Saiou. It… hurts." Edo panted.

"I'm sorry, Edo. Do you want me to move out?"

"No!" Edo said, quickly, surprising them both. "I mean… no. Just… stay."

"As my love commands." Saiou whispered.

Once Edo got his breath back to talk once more, he said, "Alright, Saiou… you can move now."

"If you say so." Saiou said. Then he moved in a little bit more and could hear Edo whimper and give out a little sob from under him so he stopped. "I'm sorry, Edo. I'm trying to be as careful as I possibly can be, but… I'm just so sorry."

"Wakateru(1)." Edo whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Saiou's strong neck. "Saiou?"

"Hai?" Saiou whispered back, following the rule that whenever someone whispers to you, you must whisper back.

"Did you mean what you said? You know… about you doing this because I'm your soul mate and us being able to be joined together?"

"I meant every word." Saiou replied without a second's hesitation. "You are my soul mate, and nothing in heaven, earth, or hell is going to make me think differently."

"Saiou… I love you." Edo whispered as he dragged Saiou down fully on top of him, and kissed him, tenderly. When they broke the kiss, Edo added, "Is this what you meant by being joined?"

"Not really. I mean… we're joined alright, but… what I meant is that this is basically a ritual that has your souls mating. Our souls aren't exactly mating right now."

"When do they start mating?"

"When we actually get this thing started." Saiou said with a slight smirk.

Edo giggled and said, "You know… you could just start it now then if you want to." He said, and could tell what Saiou was about to say so he cut him off. "And yes… I'm sure about this." He said so Saiou smiled down at him and slowly moved out of him to the tip before sliding back in again, making Edo moan. Saiou did it again, making Edo moan a little louder this time.

Saiou did it again and again until he established a rhythm. He moaned a little while rocking them both back and forth. Saiou then started moving a little faster, and the bed started to lightly creak at their movements.

Edo started moaning more and more as their movements got faster and faster. "Oh yes!" Edo yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He moaned with every thrust. They both continued their passion-filled night. Neither of them wanted it to end, but eventually, nature took its course. "Saiou! I'm gonna…"

Saiou caught the hint and grabbed Edo's member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes!" Edo cried while tossing his head back and forth, trying desperately to get rid of the burning sensation in his lower stomach. "Oh Ra!" He muttered. "Oh please! Oh please! It feels good! Please, Saiou! Saiou! _**S-S-Saiou!!**_" He yelled out with his release.

Saiou continued to move in and out of Edo before releasing himself and crying, "_**Edoooooooooo!!**_" He then collapsed on top of Edo, and Edo slowly and gently hugged him in reply. They just laid there for a while, panting to catch their breath before Saiou finally rolled off of Edo and said, "That was amazing. True bliss."

Edo nodded and cuddled up to Saiou, who in turn, wrapped his arms around Edo's waist and held him gently. "Yes. Absolute bliss."

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Our souls mating? Did you feel that energy? That emotion?"

"Yes, I did." Edo said with a smile, and then yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should sleep."

"Hm…" Edo hummed, happily, and then added, "I think I will." He said as he closed his eyes, and before too long, they were both sleeping like a couple of babies. (A/N: Hehehe! Funny line!)

The rest of the time they were there – which was for about five more days – they did a lot of different things. They went horseback riding, they swam, they went on a safari, they had dinner at fancy restaurants, and they went parasailing. Though they never forgot what they had done their first night in paradise.

-- Back in Domino City, at Edo and Haruko's house (A/N: Nope! Story isn't over yet!) --

"Yay! I'm so happy! They're finally coming back today!" Haruko said. "Hm… I wonder what they did while they were there. Do you think they hit the sheets?"

"I hope so!" Asako(2) said. "And if they did, I wanna hear about it!"

"Me too!" Akahana(3) said too before all the girls just started squealing.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Ryo said. "Look… if Edo and Saiou want to tell us what happened between them, then let them. But if they don't want to, I don't want any of you asking questions and trying to force the answer, got it?"

"Got it!" All the girls said.

Then – as if on cue – Edo and Saiou walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Edo greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much. How was Aruba?" Haruko asked.

"It was beautiful." Edo said as he sat down in the chair. "It was always warm there, the palm trees were gorgeous, and the ocean actually felt like bath water. It was warm, but not hot. It was just perfect. Not to mention the food and the people! The people were nice, and the food was great! Not as good as Saiou's food, but-"

"Oh, who cares about that?!" Ryo said as he stood up. "Did you and Saiou hit the sheets, or not?!"

"Ryo!" Akahana said, and Ryo blushed before sitting back down in between her and Sho.

Edo crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them. "Some people don't kiss and tell." He said, then got up and picked up his bags before starting to head towards his room.

"Alright. Fine then. I'll make you a little deal." Haruko said. "If you leave and go to your room to unpack and come out within the next five minutes, we'll know you did. Although, if you _don't_ come out within the next five minutes, we'll know you didn't."

"Fine." Edo agreed before going into his room.

Everyone just sat there and waited. A minute later, Edo walked out with a blush on his face, and everyone cheered.

Haruko got up, ran for her brother, and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She said before breaking the hug.

"It was wonderful." Edo whispered.

"We're all very proud of you two!" Asako said. "So… what are you two going to do now?"

-- A month later --

Edo entered a new restaurant that had just opened a week ago, the place was pretty full of customers. He went into the kitchen area and saw Saiou standing there around a couple of other cooks. They were all making a toast to the restaurant's success.

"Hey…" Edo said, and Saiou turned around to see his boyfriend.

"Hello Edo." Saiou said. "Alright everybody. We still have customers so let's get back to work." Saiou said. "You can still drink the wine while you're working just please make sure it doesn't get into the food."

"You got it, Saiou. I mean… Chef Saiou!" Haruko said as she got back to her station.

Saiou smiled and went into his office with Edo walking right behind him. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Nothing. I just came to see you."

"Well, that was sweet of you." Saiou said as he sat down at his desk chair, and motioned for Edo to sit in the other one.

So, Edo walked and sat in the chair. "I'm really proud of you, Saiou. Plus… now that you own one of the most famous restaurants in town, we have more money than we've ever dreamed of."

"Yes, I know. Money is all well and good, but I'm not in it for the money. We could give it all away to charity of we wanted to. Edo… I need to thank you." Saiou said as he grasped Edo's hand and kissed the top of it, making Edo blush slightly, and Saiou chuckled. "There's no need to act all awkward anymore. We had sex after all."

"Well… yes, but…"

"Shh." Saiou said as he placed a finger to Edo's lips to silence him. "Don't speak. I need to say this. Edo… thank you so much for everything. You've been such a great influence on me, and without you, I would never have made it this far."

"…Why does this sound like a goodbye speech?"

Saiou raised an eyebrow. "Is that what it sounds like? I never meant it to sound that way. It's supposed to be a thank you speech because I'm thanking you. I love you, Edo."

"Always and forever?" Edo asked.

"For all eternity!"

"I love you too, Saiou." Edo said before leaning in and kissing Saiou, who kissed back, whole-heartedly.

They both smiled, knowing that their love would last far longer than even an eternity.

GX – GX

Phew! Finally, it's finished! I've been working on this thing for three days straight! I have to give a shout out to my friend, Annie Yuki (aka Shia Ghost) for writing part of the lemon in this!

Now…

(1): 'Wakateru' means 'I know' in Japanese! I actually found that out from my friend, Victoria Misawa (aka Phantom Of Fanfiction) who is actually half Japanese!

(2): 'Asako' means 'born in the morning', and that's my (Amanda Truesdale's) Japanese name!

(3): 'Akahana' means 'flower', and it's my sister, Jazzmine Truesdale's, Japanese name!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this… _really_ long chapter!

Later and don't forget to…

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
